Out last night
by imsoproudofyou
Summary: Louies Hochzeit, Lilly, Scotty und der vermaledeite Brautstrauß


**Out last night**

**by Sarahsassy**

**AN: **

**Ein Songfic, weil ich die Dinger liebe!**

**Musik und Schreiben gehören für mich sowas von zusammen!**

**Und ich liebe, liebe, liebe Country music!**

**(Fast genauso doll, wie ich meine beiden Lil und Scotty liebe :) **

**Spielt direkt im Anschluss nach der Folge **

**7/15 „Zwei Hochzeiten"**

**-Immernoch in der Hochzeitslocation-**

***Song: Kenny Chesney: Out last night ***

**(Songtext unterstrichen, überings das Lied, das am Ende der Folge gespielt wird ;)**

**Warnung: Diesmal mein ich es ernst- das Ende geht im wahrsten Sinne „unter die Haut"**

**und ist daher nur was für Erwachsene! (Keine Angst, ich denke nicht, dass es schmuddelig**

**daherkommen könnte, aber dies ist eine Warnung: wer's net verträgt, holt sich hier Magenschmerzen!)**

**Ist auch ein bisschen „angsty", daher, Leute, seid gewarnt (mir war danach)**

**Ps: Liebste Summer! **

**Ich geb es zu: Vielleicht nicht gerade das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, um dich endlich mal wieder zu beeindrucken... nicht böse sein, bleib mir doch bitte weiter treu!**

**Ich schaffe das schon noch- aber da ist momentan zu viel (Quatsch) in meinem Kopf**

**und wie du so schön sagtest: Ich brauch erstmal wieder Platz für was Neues!**

**Soviel dazu, jetzt aber denen, die erwachsen genug sind(!) viel Spaß beim Lesen**

Out last night

Der Brautstrauß neben ihrem Weinglas leuchtete im warmen Glühen der gedimmten Beleuchtung des Festsaals.

Ihre schmalen, kleinen Hände spielten nachdenklich mit einer der Blüten und Lilly Rush beobachtete ihre Kollegen, die sich auf der Tanzfläche amüsierten, während sie an ihrem Wein nippte, dem selben Wein, den sie heute Abend oder war es gestern gewesen, wie spät war es eigentlich mittlerweile?, der Braut auf der Toilette noch geholfen hatte, von ihrem Kleid zu entfernen.

Lilly erinnerte sich an das Gefühl des weichen Stoffes zwischen ihren Fingern, die delikate Stickerei, sogar den Geruch nach sündhaft teuerem Klein-Mädchen- Traum und ihre Hand zitterte leicht.

Er liebt mich, er liebt mich nicht... ein Blatt nach dem anderen segelte wie eine Feder zu Boden.

Noch ein Klein-Mädchen- Spiel.

Sie war zu alt zum Spielen.

Zumindest für derlei Spiele.

Katz und Maus.

Danach war ihr zumute.

Aggressor und Gegenpart.

Aber dieses Spiel würde heute Abend sicher niemand mitspielen.

Dabei gab es doch immer diese dämlichen Spiele auf Hochzeiten.

Warum sie Hochzeiten nur immer so... anstrengten.

Die Klein-Mädchen-Träume...die lagen hier auf ihrem Tisch, so offensichtlich, dass jede Frau,

die ihren Tisch passierte, der jungen hübschen Frau im smaragdgrünen Kleid einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf, weil sie so allein und verlassen, hundertprozentig dem Klischee entsprechend,

da saß und abwechselnd Löcher in die Luft starrte, oder an dem vermaledeiten Strauß herum zupfte.

Musste eben der Strauß ihre schlechte Stimmung aushalten.

Der Alkohol tat sein übriges.

_We went out last night  
Like we swore we wouldn't do  
Drank too much beer last night  
A lot more than we wanted to_

There were girls from Argentina and Arkansas  
Maine, Alabama and Panama  
All mixed together and having a ball

Yeah, we went went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Hittin' on everybody and their mother

There were two karaoke girls drunk on a dare  
Singing "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher  
Yeah, life was good everywhere  
We went out last night 

_Well you know I'm a music man  
I grew up in east Tennessee  
Last night I was everything  
When I got a few drinks in me _

Ein Gesicht schob sich in ihre Gedanken, doch im hier und jetzt drehte sie den Kopf.

War das da drüben wirklich Karaoke, neben der Bar?

Gott, waren die schlecht!

Wenn sie es recht bedachte, wurde ihr gerade tatsächlich schlecht davon.

Karaoke auf einer Hochzeit, wie viel schlimmer konnte es noch kommen?

Viel schlimmer.

Jemand sprang auf die Bar.

Eine schlechte Imitation von Coyote Ugly?!

Wie tief konnte man sinken?

Viel tiefer...

Erinnerungen bestürmten Lilly. Tennessee. Nashville.

Nie wieder so viel Alkohol!

„Komm, spring auf, und wir fahren in den Sonnenuntergang, wir für immer!"

Ray, Patrick, wie auch immer.

Der Mann, den sie bereit gewesen war, zum Manne zu nehmen.

Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie die Halle betrat, als sie und Scotty wieder in Nashville waren,

der Sugar Fall, so viele Jahre später und beobachtete, wie das Gefühl der Einsamkeit

ihrem alter Ego Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Die Nacht war warm gewesen in Nashville, aber sie fror in ihrem Babyblauen Cardigan.

Eine Stimme, die sich in ihren Ohren wiederholte.

„Heiraten, das ist nicht vorgesehen für uns."

„Ich wollte Elissa heiraten, verdammt. Ich wäre nicht bei ihr geblieben, wenn nicht..."

Manchmal vermochten ihre Gedanken doch tatsächlich, ihr einen Streich zu spielen.

Von Ray zu Scotty? Was sollte das für ein nicht- nachzuvollziehender Sprung sein?

Lillys Augen suchten die Schultern im schwarzen Anzug, die sie so gut kannte.

Sie hätte in einem Raum voller Männer mit Tuxedos stehen können und

wäre genauso zielstrebig auf ihn zu gegangen, wie jetzt.

_Die Katze schlich sich an._

_Und die Maus hatte ja keine Ahnung..._

Einer der vielen war Nick an der Bar, nicht weit von Scotty entfernt,

in seinem geliehenen Anzug und der, den Bauch kaschierenden gelben, gelb!, Weste,

dem die erste Brautjungfer, die Schwester der Braut, schöne Augen machte.

Uagh, soviel könnte sie nie trinken, um sich Nick schön zu saufen,

dachte Lilly und zog eine Flunsch.

Jetzt ging der heldenhaft dazwischen, als es zu einem kleinen Handgemenge zwischen zwei Anzügen kam... da sag noch einer, Hochzeiten seien eine friedfertige Veranstaltung!

_Yeah, we went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Hittin' on everybody and their mother_

There were people doing body shots up on the bar  
Jimmy in a fist fight out by the car  
Everybody was some kind of star  
When we went out last night 

Wenn man es genau nahm, gab es hier tatsächlich so viele Anzugträger,

dass es ihr mit ihrem Alkoholpegel mittlerweile eigentlich hätte schwerfallen müssen,

Scotty auszumachen.

Tat es aber nicht. Merkwürdigerweise.

Der Strauß lag schwer in ihrem Arm.

„Hey."

Sie hob ihr leeres Glas.

„Hier sind Sie! Ich brauche dringend Nachschub, Scotty."

Langsam drehte er sich von der Bar zu ihr um.

Seine schwarzen Haare im Nacken bewegten sich und Lilly hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, zu fallen.

„Hups!" kicherte sie und griff schnell nach dem Barhocker neben ihm.

„Was machen Sie hier so alleine an der Bar? Tanzen Sie, feiern Sie, leben Sie, Scotty!"

Er griff nach ihrem Arm und fixierte sie mit einem ungewohnt kalten Blick.

„Mir ist nicht nach feiern. Und Ihnen auch nicht."

_Mögen die Spiele beginnen!_

_Runde 1._

_Okay, 1:0 für Scotty Valens._

_Ach, wenn die Maus sich wehrte, war es eh viel interessanter._

_Und die Katze spielte gerne mit ihr, bevor sie sie genüsslich verspeiste._

Verdammt, der Mann kannte sie einfach zu gut.

Lilly zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

So leicht kam er ihr nicht davon.

Sie fuhr die Krallen aus.

„Sie können vielleicht den Spielverderber geben, Mister, der sich das Glas vom Tablett

nimmt und den Unnahbaren spielt, aber ich will feiern! Und wie!

Ich bin ein Partytiger, wussten Sie das noch nicht, Valens?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, Lilly sah, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg.

Wie immer hotheaded.

Gut.

Lilly grinste.

_Runde 2._

_2:1 für Lilly Rush._

„Sie haben mich beobachtet?"

Plötzlich fühlte Lilly sich in Hochstimmung versetzt.

Vielleicht ließ sich der heutige Abend ja doch noch retten...

Sie zog die Nase kraus und kam bis auf ein paar Zentimeter an sein Gesicht heran.

_Wenn ich könnte, würde ich schnurren._

Sie kicherte, bevor sie plötzlich ernst meinte:

„Ich habe Sie durchschaut. Sie geben sich kühl, gelangweilt und abwehrend."

Sie machte eine theatralische, langgezogene Pause, in der sie ihn abschätzig musterte.

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich weiter, doch er sprang offenbar nicht auf ihre

Provokation an.

Schade.

Es hätte so _lustig_ werden können,

ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen...

Gott, Valens, so vorhersehbar!

Zu einfach.

Keine Herausforderung.

Dabei _liebte _sie Herausforderungen!

Sie beschloss, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben.

Dann musste sie die Daumenschrauben eben noch ein bisschen fester anziehen...

„Aber tief innen drin, da drin"

Lilly tippte mit dem eingeschlagenen Ende des Straußes gegen seine Brust,

„Sind Sie ein hoffnungslos verlorener Romantiker, Scotty Valens, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als mit Louie tauschen zu können: Heute Nacht die einzig wahre, die einzig richtige Liebe Ihres Lebens in die Arme schließen zu können und nicht alleine einschlafen zu müssen!"

Sie wusste, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, als sie sein Gesicht sah, den Ausdruck

seiner Augen, den Schmerz, die Wut, den Hass, die Verzweiflung und sie fragte sich,

warum sie es nicht schon viel früher wahrgenommen hatte.

Und gestand sich ein, dass dem nicht so war.

Sie hatte es gesehen.

Jeden einzelnen gottverdammten Tag.

Sie wusste, wie verloren er war, seit dem Tag, an dem er die Nachricht von Elissas Tod

erhalten hatte.

Doch heute war es ihr egal.

War nicht alles egal?

Sie wollte spielen.

Sie wollte ihren Spaß.

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu, starrte auf seine Flasche, dann in den Spiegel über der Bar.

Sie folgte seinem Blick in den Spiegel.

Alles, was sie sah, war sich selbst.

Langsam drehte Scotty sich wieder zu ihr um, als ihm das Starren in den Spiegel wohl nicht mehr ausreichte.

Seine braunen Augen fixierten unerbittlich ihre.

_Als hätte die Maus gar keine Angst, von der Katze gefressen zu werden..._

_Mist!_

_Als drehe die Maus den Spieß einfach um..._

_und die Katze war mit einem Mal die Gejagte._

_Alle guten Dinge sind drei, oder?!_

_Runde 3._

_2:2 für Scotty Valens._

_Ein Patt._

Er packte ihren Arm.

Warum starrte er sie jetzt so an?

Scotty hatte gewusst, wie verloren Lilly sich hier fühlen musste, inmitten der feinen Damen,

die ihr mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen, wenn sie den Brautstrauß auf ihrem Tisch entdeckten.

Und den leeren Stuhl neben ihr.

Leute stolperten an ihrem Tisch vorbei, wenn er, wie jetzt, verstohlen zu ihr hinüber sah.

Sie tanzte mit Bell, dem Sohn des Senators, sicherlich einer der exquisiten Bekannten der Mutter der Braut, mit einem Typ, der aussah, wie Brad Pitts jüngerer Bruder und sicherlich noch zur Schule ging... und und und... Nur nicht mit ihm.

Gut, er brütete auch hier an der Bar.

Aber trotzdem.

_Fein._

Dann eben nicht, Rush!

Der Arzt, der ihr vorhin eine Schönheits-OP angepriesen hatte, fiel beinah in ihr Dekolleté,

als er sie wieder an ihrem Platz ablieferte.

Und Lil?

Lachte wie ein Schulmädchen mit ein paar Shots zu viel intus

über seine geschmacklose Bemerkung ihre Oberweite betreffend...

Als ob sie die Brustvergrößerung, die dieser Kurpfuscher ihr in Aussicht stellte, brauchen würde!

Scotty schloss die Augen.

Er würde jetzt sicher nicht anfangen, über Lilly Rush's Brüste nachzudenken!

Wo sollte **das **hinführen!

Bell amüsierte sich offenbar königlich als ihr Tischnachbar.

Schön für ihn!

_I was a doctor, a lawyer, a senator's son  
Brad Pitt's brother and a man on the run  
Anything I thought would get the job done_

Yeah, we went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Hittin' on everybody and their mother

Doch heute... heute hatte er beschlossen, war es ihm egal.

War nicht alles egal, heute?

Sie hatte es vorgezogen, neben ADA Bell zu sitzen?!

War ihm doch egal!

_Prima!_

_Meinetwegen!_

Sie wollte spielen?

Dann musste sie sich eben ein anderes Opfer suchen.

Er fühlte sich heute zu alt für diese Art Spielchen.

Scotty sah Louie und Anna verliebte Blicke tauschen, die Hände über dem Tisch verschränkt.

Louie hatte sie beide vorhin seiner Frau vorgestellt:

„Die beiden besten Detectives, die ich kenne!"

_Yeah, wir sind schon ein schönes Paar, nicht wahr?!_

dachte er bitter.

Scottys Erinnerung ging an den Junggesellenabschied Louies zurück.

Sie hatten ihn beim Pocker abgezogen.

_Well the fact that I'm still breathing  
Means that I must have survived  
And that I lived to go out with my friends again tonight _

„_Ach, kommen Sie, Valens, Sie sind doch einiges mehr gewohnt, wo Sie doch mit der Eisqueen arbeiten!" hatte Hunter, ein dicker, bäriger Typ aus der Ausbildungsabteilung laut gelacht und ihm so schwer auf den Rücken geschlagen, dass Scotty husten musste._

„_Sie sind doch Single, können das Leben genießen, im Gegensatz zu unserem armen Louie hier,_

_dem Morgen die Ketten angelegt werden!"_

_Scotty schluckte. _

_Er wusste, dass seine Ketten nicht minder schwer wogen._

_Die Ketten, die ihn fesselten, waren blond, eiskalt und blauäugig._

„_Ah, ich wette, Scotty hier würde liebend gerne mit mir tauschen, nicht wahr, Alter?!"_

_Louie gab gleich noch eins drauf und er wusste, das er Morgen neben dem Kater sicher noch andere Schmerzen würde erdulden müssen._

„_Ach, was gäbe ich darum, Lilly Rush zum Altar zu führen!"_

„_Hört, hört, unser Louie wird größenwahnsinnig!" brüllten die anderen Männer im Chor._

_Louie beugte sich zu Scotty hinüber und er konnte plötzlichen Ernst in seinen glasigen Augen ausmachen. War das jetzt der Scotch, oder was hatte das zu bedeuten?!_

„_Wenn ich sie schon nicht haben kann, dann bitte der einzige Detective, dem ich sie anvertrauen würde."_

_Scotty sah ihn mit leerer Miene an._

_Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren._

„_Ich habe extra dafür gesorgt, dass ihr am Tisch zusammen sitzen werdet."_

_Oh, Prima, Louie!_

„_Haben Sie die Branche gewechselt? Spielen Sie neuerdings Match-Maker, Louie?"_

_amüsierten sich die anderen Gäste._

_Scotty biss die Zähne zusammen._

„_Ich werde schon zusehen, dass Lilly über mich hinwegkommt. Sie bekommt den besten Ersatz,_

_den ich auftreiben konnte!"_

_hatte der Bräutigam gegrinst, auf Scottys wütendes Schweigen nicht weiter eingehend._

Deshalb war Louie auch so irritiert, dass Lilly plötzlich neben Bell saß.

„He, darf ich? Kommt mal her!"

Er zog Lil und Scotty in seine Arme, ein gefrorenes Lächeln für die Fotografen auf ihrer Seite,

ein zufriedenes auf seiner.

„Hab ich euch beide zusammen gesetzt?" nölte Louie, mit Blick auf Bell und Lilly,

ohne, dass jemand darauf näher einging.

Er grinste zu Scotty hinüber.

Der rollte mit den Augen.

Scotty nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und kehrte ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Seine Hände schlossen und öffneten sich um das Glas und er schwenkte den

bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt, als könne er in ihm die Zukunft lesen wie im Teesatz.

Er spürte förmlich, wie Lillys Gedanken dort am Tisch zu den Männern wanderten,

die heute Abend neben ihr sitzen sollten und ertappte sich dabei,

dass er froh um jeden war, den _er_ hier nicht sehen musste.

Denn seiner Meinung nach taugten sie allesamt nichts.

_They were dancing on the tables  
And howling at the moon  
_

Nicky Boy und Bell hatten mittlerweile eine lustige Runde Girls gefunden,

die anscheinend bereit waren, die Szene aus der Bar von „Coyote Ugly" nach zu spielen.

Die Damen sprangen auf den Tresen, Flaschen in der Hand als Mikrofon-Ersatz,

jaulten in die Flaschenköpfe und Scotty hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Als ob sein Kopf nicht schon genug vom Scotch dröhnte!

Die waren ja sogar noch schlechter, als die Karaoke-Typen.

Er hätte es echt nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es zu denen noch eine Steigerung gegeben hätte...

Die erste Brautjungfer klimperte Nick an, steckte ihm ihren Schlüsselchip zu.

Ah, nein... manche Dinge wollte man doch gar nicht wissen!

Die skurrilsten Pärchen fanden sich zusammen und verschwanden nach und nach in den

vom Brautpaar bereitgestellten Hotelzimmern.

Er war ebenfalls so schlau gewesen, auf dieses Angebot, dessen Annahme Louie ihm beim gemeinsamen Vodkavernichten abgerungen hatte, einzugehen.

Scotty Valens lief so heute wenigstens nicht Gefahr, wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer noch verhaftet zu werden... wäre auch _zu _peinlich gewesen.

So musste er nachher oben nur noch ins Bett fallen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre er bis dahin sogar so müde und betrunken,

dass er sicher noch vergessen würde, sich auszuziehen.

Gut, wenn es denn so sein sollte..

Das Jaulen hätte einem Wolfsrudel Konkurrenz machen können.

Vielleicht gerieten bei so emotionalen Festen wie Hochzeiten ja deshalb alle so außer Kontrolle,

weil sich hier sämtliche Emotionen kanalisierten und scheinbar ausgelebt werden _mussten_.

Uagh... jetzt war ihm schlecht.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, fixierte er zuerst seine Flasche,

bevor er den Blick wieder zu heben wagte.

Dann sah er ihr Gesicht als Reflexion im Spiegel über der Bar,

wohin er sich doch zurückgezogen hatte, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Noch so ein Grund, derartige Veranstaltungen zu meiden...

hier konnte er ihr für einen ganzen Abend nicht entkommen.

Sie sah traurig aus.

Wie in Erinnerungen versunken.

An wen sie wohl dachte?

Vermutlich diesen Biker, Ray oder so.

Der Ex Verlobte.

Der Nashville Typ.

Der eine, der wirklich gefährlich gewesen war, hatte sie am Heftigsten verletzt.

Ihr Herz mit Füßen getreten, es genommen und genüsslich ausgequetscht,

bis kein Funken Vertrauen mehr darin war,

nur Argwohn, Kälte und Sarkasmus.

Scotty hatte ihr Gesicht gesehen, als der Kerl auf seiner Harley wieder auftauchte.

Befremdet ihr mädchenhaftes Benehmen, das flatterhafte Wesen bestaunt,

in das sie sich verwandelte wie eine Raupe zum Schmetterling.

Zerbrechlich, schwach, willig bereit, sich zu unterwerfen

und er verabscheute und sehnte diese Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit gleichzeitig herbei,

weil sie ebenso, wie ihre ungeheure Stärke, ein Teil ihrer Selbst war.

Und er glaubte, dass sie auch diesen Teil brauchte, um wieder glücklich werden zu können.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, was vor 9 Jahren geschehen ist."

„Ich war 19 und hätte beinah dort geheiratet."

Der Festsaal schien mit einem Mal wie leergefegt.

Da gab es nur ihn...

und sie.

Lilly Rush.

Scotty Valens.

Und zuviel Alkohol.

Ein zu viel an Emotionen.

_Pairing off together and pretty soon  
There was not a sole in sight  
When we went out last night_

_Yeah, we went went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Hittin' on everybody and their mother_

_Last night I was everything  
When I got a few drinks in me_

Sie wollte spielen?

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich einließ!

Zumindest nicht, wenn er sich in dieser brütenden Stimmung befand.

„Sie sehen sich Anna an und fragen sich, wie es wäre, sie zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Er konnte auch mit ihr spielen, wenn er wollte!

Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nah, dass er die grauen Sprenkel in ihren blauen Augen sehen konnte,

die sich verdunkelten, wie die stürmische See.

Ihr Atem kitzelte seine Nasenspitze, seine Wangen.

„Das Kleid, die Kette, die Ohrringe, diesen.. Gesichtsausdruck.

Die pure Freude, diese Losgelassenheit, wenn dieser wichtige Schritt hinter einem liegt.

Wenn man sich das erste Mal im Leben sicher ist, dass der Mensch,

neben dem man heute Nacht einschlafen wird, in Zukunft für immer unser ist.

Jeden Morgen, jeden Abend, jede kostbare Nacht,

die wir in seinen Armen liegen,

bis wieder eine Nacht vorüber ist."

Er wusste, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

Er sah es in ihren Augen, die Einsamkeit, der Wunsch nach Verdrängung, den Schmerz,

die Verzweiflung und er fragte sich, weshalb er es erst jetzt wahrgenommen hatte.

Und gestand sich ein, dass dem nicht so war.

Er hatte es gesehen.

Jeden einzelnen gottverdammten Tag.

Er wusste, wie verloren sie war, seit dem Tag, als der Typ auf seiner Harley verschwunden war.

Sie fixierte seine braunen Augen mit ihren blauen.

Er packte ihren Arm.

Kalt fühlte sie sich an, steif, wie eingefroren.

Warum starrte sie ihn jetzt so an?

Scottys Finger wanderten ihren Arm hinab.

Lilly kam ein paar Schritte näher, bis der Saum ihres Rockes seine Knie in der Anzughose touchierte und ihre Knie zusammenstießen.

Die Augen blieben auf den Blick des jeweils anderen fixiert und seine Hand,

die von ihrem Arm herabglitt, traf ihre rechte Hand.

Die gleichzeitig mit seiner Bewegung seinen Arm hinauf gewandert war und die Finger

trafen sich nun in der Mitte.

Verschränkten sich automatisch ineinander, hielten sich gegenseitig fest,

pressten die Handflächen aneinander.

Nur, um im nächsten Augenblick wieder loszulassen, zurück zu treten.

Das einzige, das zusammen blieb, waren die Blicke, die einander festhielten.

„Zimmer."

„In fünf Minuten."

„Nein."

„In zwei."

„Fahrstuhl?"

„Treppe?"

Er stand vor der Tür.

Stützte eine Hand in den Rücken.

Wartete.

Lauschte hinter sich.

Brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen.

Hob die Checkkarte in den Türöffner, spürte den Luftzug, als sie aufsprang.

Und den, als ihr Kleid sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum schob, gleich hinter der Tür anhielt.

Eine kleine, schmale Hand an der Klinke, die andere an seiner Krawatte.

Mit lässigem Schwung fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Sie zog an der Krawatte, bis sein Gesicht über ihrem schwebte, kickte die hohen Schuhe von den Füßen, seufzte, lächelte, verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Kopf, um ihre Haarnadeln zu lösen.

Er griff nach ihren Armen, ließ seine Finger sich um ihre Handgelenke hinter dem Kopf schließen,

presste die Außenseite der Arme an die dahinter liegende Wand.

Beinah fragend hob er stumm die Augenbrauen.

Registrierte erleichtert ihr ebenso stummes, aber amüsiertes Lächeln.

Ihre großen blauen Augen glitzerten spitzbübisch.

Seine Nasenspitze touchierte ihre von unten, stupste sie stürmisch an, forderte Platz.

Er ließ ihrer beider Münder nah beieinander und doch nicht zusammentreffend in der Luft schweben, zog sich zurück.

Seine Hände ließen ihre Handgelenke wieder frei, zogen froh seufzend das Jackett von den müden Schultern, kamen aber nur bis zur Hälfte.

Sie packte seine Arme, die hinter dem Rücken noch in den Ärmeln gefangen waren,

dirigierte seinen Oberkörper herum, so ihre Positionen tauschend,

nun ihn mit der Wand gefangen nehmend.

Lilly grinste verwegen.

Ihr Hände nestelten an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, sie stand so nah vor ihm.

Sah ihn von unten erwartungsvoll an, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und

erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

Schob sein Kinn mit ihrem eigenen nach links, nach rechts, die Lippen wenige Millimeter

über seinen verharrend.

Ihr Atem streifte warm seinen Hals.

Sie wollte nicht länger spielen.

Sie wollte ihn.

Er wollte sie.

Hier.

Jetzt.

Er wollte nicht länger spielen.

Er wollte sie.

Sie wollte ihn.

Jetzt.

Hier.

Und plötzlich konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen, da rissen Hände Stoff entzwei, fielen Knöpfe, Manschettenknöpfe, Pailletten und Schmucksteine auf den dicken Teppich.

Scottys Hände zogen die Nadeln von ihrem Hinterkopf, um endlich durch ihr Haar fahren zu können.

Ihren Hinterkopf in seine Handteller legen zu können, beide Arme über ihrem Rücken zu kreuzen,

um sie so endlich an sich zu ziehen, beide Oberkörper kollidieren zu lassen.

Lilly verschränkte die Arme in seinem Nacken, die Hände überall und nirgends.

Das Gefühl seiner baren Haut auf ihrer und unter ihren Handflächen raubte ihr auch das letzte bisschen Verstand, das sie noch zu haben glaubte.

Hoch.

Runter.

Wieder zurück.

Doch er küsste sie nicht.

Doch sie küsste ihn nicht.

Er brachte die nackte Haut zusammen, zog ihre Beine an seine Taille,

ließ die Hand über ihr Knie am Oberschenkel nach oben gleiten.

Die Muskulatur seines Bauches oberhalb der Leiste zog sich unter der Berührung ihrer Körper beinah schmerzhaft zusammen, eine Gänsehaut lief über seine Rücken.

Scotty fühlte, wie sich lange,schlanke Beine um seine Mitte wickelten,

hielt sie mit seinen Händen hoch an die Wand gepresst.

Spürte ihre Hände, die seine Schultern niederdrückten, sich selbst hoch hievend, nachlassend, zurück sinkend, die Beine wie in einem Schraubstock um ihn schlingend.

Er zitterte.

Ein gutturaler Ton vibrierte in seiner Brust.

Er vergrub den Kopf an ihre Schulter, direkt oberhalb der Narbe, sog an der Haut.

Ihre Hand in seinem Nacken drückte seinen Hinterkopf fester an sich,

er fühlte ihren Luftvorrat in einem einzigen Hauch an seinem Ohr zwischen ihren Lippen,

die seinen Haaransatz touchierten, vorbei dringen.

Ihre Rechte dirigierte seine über die Porzellanweiße Haut ihres Brustbeines, hielt die Handflächen, schob die Fingerspitzen über den Rand der Haut ihrer Rippen zur Brust empor.

Er spürte, wie sie Gänsehaut bekam, nun ihre Lippen, die sich in sein Fleisch im Schulter- Nackengürtel vertieften.

Herrgott, er hielt es nicht mehr aus...

Bebend drängte er ihre Beine auseinander, presste sich an sie, in sie, ihren Mund mit seinem verschließend, ihre erstickten Laute in den Ohren, während er sich bewegte,

ihren Körper hier und jetzt mit seinem abschirmend,

beide miteinander an der Wand verschmelzend,

bis man die Differenz nicht mehr ausmachen konnte,

weiter bis zu dem Punkt, wo aus zwei eins wurde.

Lillys Fingernägel gruben sich in den Rücken, den Nacken.

Er war so warm...

Und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach seiner Wärme.

Sie nahm seine Hand, strich damit über ihren Brustkorb,

sie brauchte seine Nähe, seine Wärme, näher.

Ihre Beine wurden auseinander gezogen, endlich konnte sie seine

harte Bauchmuskulatur an ihrer fühlen, das Becken, welches sich an ihr eigenes presste.

Mehr, näher, immer mehr...

Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen, ihr Atem kitzelte seinen Hinterkopf.

Ihre Beine zitterten plötzlich, aber seine Hände hielten sie an sich geschmiegt.

Ein finaler, tiefer Atemzug, dessen Geräusch verklang,

dessen Geschmack sich auf ihrer Zunge sammelte, von seinen weichen Lippen versiegelt.

Bibbernd, da von plötzlichem Zug erfasst, hielt Scotty Lillys Körper noch einen Moment

länger an der Wand und der Druck in seinem Inneren ließ nach, wich sich ausweitender Wärme,

Entspannung und er zog sich zurück, trat zurück,

betrachtete sie aus einigen Zentimetern Entfernung,

reichte ihr stumm eine Hand.

Sie legte ihre hinein und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken.

Er zog Lilly in seine Arme, ihren Kopf über seinem Herz, das Kinn auf ihrem Haar ruhend.

Sein Daumen zeichnete ihren Kieferknochen nach und er hob ihr Kinn zu sich hoch,

so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

Wieder stupste er sie mit der Nase an, diesmal jedoch ganz und gar vorsichtig, nicht fordernd,

grinste sie schief an und fühlte jetzt ihre Fingerspitzen, die dem Schwung seiner Augenbrauen folgten.

Sie lächelte ihn an, rutschte ein wenig nach oben und legte ihre Lippen zärtlich auf seine.

Seine Lippen nahmen behutsam Besitz von ihren, sein Handrücken fuhren sanft von ihrer Schläfe die Wange hinab, umschmeichelten ihren Kiefer, um den Moment noch länger auskosten zu können.

Lilly legte beide Hände um sein Gesicht, zog es zu sich, schmeckte seine Lippen, küsste ihn lange.

Dann erst sanken beide unter die Decke, schmiegten die sehnsüchtigen Körper aneinander.

Endlich schien all die Anspannung aus ihnen gewichen.

Lilly bugsierte ihren Kopf wieder unterhalb seines Kinns, schmiegte sich in seine Ellenbeuge,

seine Arme und seine Wärme um sich, welche ihren Körper und ihre Seele ebenso vertrauensvoll und warm einhüllten, wie es die Decke vermochte.

Scotty küsste ihren seidig anmutendes Haar, legte den Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite und

verschränkte die Arme noch fester um ihre schlanke Form an seiner Brust.

Beide schlossen gleichzeitig die Augen vor der Welt außerhalb.

Eine Spur herabgefallener Blütenblätter zeichnete einen Weg von der Tür bis zum Bett nach.

Dort lag der Brautstrauß auf dem Boden.

_Oh, We went out last night  
One thing started leading to another  
Out last night  
Everybody started loving on each other_

Oh, We went out last night  
One thing started leading to another 

_Out last night _

**Ende**


End file.
